Alex's Sister
by queenvampire
Summary: When Alex's older sister, Diamond, hears about MI6 wanting to use him, she sets out to stop them, with only the help of her line of work, and her boyfriend. But that can mean a lot when you work for Scorpia as an assassin, and you're dating Yassen Gregorovich... i don't own any of it.
1. Chapter 1 - Let's play a guessing game

Alex's Sister

Chapter 1 - Let's Play A Guessing Game

Diamond's POV

I looked across the room to where my boyfriend sat. He grinned back. Then we both glanced up to the head of the table, where the ambassador of Malaysia sat. He had annoyed some members of a powerful, rich Russian gang, and they had offered Scorpia 5 million Rubles. There was no surprise that they turned them down. Scorpia only does big jobs. They were lucky to escape with their lives.

But me and my boyfriend were bored, and we needed some Russian money for a big job in a months' time (we can't really risk the banks… well, we can, but we can't be bothered to put disguises together every time we want to get money out, so we keep it in safes, in the many random house's we own, dotted around the world). We were going to do this job quickly, no big deal, grab the money, and head to the UK, to see my younger brother, Alex. I had received information that MI6 were going to try and hire him after the death of my uncle, Ian. I wasn't fussed by this, as we all knew it was a risk we took when we joined this kind of career, but my brother was only 14. I was 7 years older than him, and MI6 weren't actually aware of my existence… well, the part of being Alex's brother, and all; I think they might have noticed that the assassinations have gone up in the last few years.

Oh, I forgot, you don't know anything about me, do you? Well, I'm the oldest Rider child, and when we were young, my mother and father split us up, in hopes to keep us safe. I was only 8 when they died, and I managed to avoid the government by going to Scorpia, and joining the assassination field. They accepted me with open arms. My code name became Huntress, because of the way I killed. I have a habit of tearing out people's throats. When someone was getting too close to us, they would send me to kill them. As a warning, I left them with their throats gone, and a three long knife cuts down the right side of their faces. It scared people away.

I met my boyfriend in Scorpia. He fell for me straight away, but it took a while for me to get used to being close to someone. I knew he found it hard with others, but never me. Now I wonder why I ever pushed him away. You probably know who he is, if you want a hint, take this: he's the second best assassin in the world (most know him as the best, but then there's me, and even he admits I'm better than him).

Still not got it? Ok, I'll tell you.

His name is Yassen Gregorovich.


	2. Chapter 2 - My kind of style

Chapter 2 - My kind of style

Diamond's POV

I walked slowly down the corridor. It was the dead of night, and Yassen was fetching the helicopter, so I was alone. This kill was going to have to be timed perfectly for it to work, so I kept glancing at my watch. I didn't really need to, as I had always had a good sense of time, but I wanted to make sure. I loved each and every kill to be perfect. Yassen thought it was crazy, but this was more than a job for me, it was a life. It was for him too, he just didn't see it the way I did.

I carefully picked the lock on the man's door, and crept inside, avoiding the cameras. I stalked up to the bed, and then clapped my hand over his mouth. He woke with a squeal, and I had to resist the urge to giggle. His eyes wheeled round trying to see his attacker. I moved into the light, and he looked confused. He tried to speak, but couldn't. I sat down next to him, keeping my hand over his mouth.

"Do you know about the Russian gang that want you dead?" He nodded slightly, his look off confusion changing to one of fear. He tried to speak, and I moved my hand to hear what he was going to say.

"You won't get away with murder… Is this your first kill? You look nervous." He tried to taunt me.

"No, I am not one of them. I am a trained assassin. The Russians went to great trouble to find someone good enough for this. I am considered the best assassin in the world." I said. He paled.

"You won't get out of here. There are too many alarms. You'll be caught." He said, trying to reason.

"I have my own way off the island. My boyfriend is bringing a helicopter at this moment." He gulped.

"Who are you?" He whispered. I leaned down, until I was right next to his ear. With one hand, I quickly made three gashes on his right cheek. He cried out in pain, but I covered his mouth with my free hand, so it came out as a squeak.

"I'm the Huntress." I whispered softly, as I pulled his throat out. Then I heard the chopper blades, and leapt out the window. Yassen caught me as I feel, and pulled me up into the helicopter. I sat next to him.

"It went well?" he asked casually. I smirked.

"More so for us than him." He grinned, then put the helicopter on autopilot, and pulled me in for a deep kiss. And so we flew to London, to find my brother.


	3. Chapter 3 - Do you know who I am?

Chapter 3 - Do you know who I am?

Diamond's POV

MI6 weren't hard to find. It was as if they wanted people to break in. Me and Yassen walked into the bank. Yassen had died his hair, but he was getting funny looks from some of the security guards. They obviously knew who he was, but were confused by the dark hair. One word -_ amateur! _I grinned at them, and they fidgeted. There was then a quick moment with the metal detector (which I _might_ have turned off using a gadget given to me by Scorpia), and then straight over to the elevator. I jumped in, and Yassen followed me at a slightly slower pace, due to the fact he was a wanted criminal walking into an MI6 base, but he was still reasonably quick. I pressed the button for the top floor, and there was a voice message asking for the security code. I pressed in the digits I had watched another agent put in earlier. Honestly, the security cameras in this place were soooo easy to hack into. Yassen smiled at me. He knew I was always one step ahead of everyone else.

I stepped out the elevator and into a large corridor. I followed the corridor down to the end, where one door stood. Going by the fact this was the largest room on this floor, I assumed it was the main office. I knocked on the door.

"Since when did you knock?" asked Yassen.

"Since I walked into an MI6 base, looking for my brother, not looking for a permanent place in jail." He grinned, and I smiled softly.

Then a voice said, "Who is it? I don't have any meetings today." I opened the door. The man behind the desk looked up in surprise, and then pointed a gun at me. I grinned, and he looked even more nervous.

"Hello." I said. "I'm looking for my brother. Have you seen him?" he lowered his gun, and Yassen smirked.

"Well, what is your brother's name, miss? Maybe I can help." He still sounded nervous.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Said Yassen. I saw the man's hand stop creeping towards the suspicious looking button on the edge of the desk.

"Do I know you? You look familiar." Asked the man.

"You have probably read my file… I have a long history with your people." Yassen's accent was starting to slip through.

"What kind of history?" Just then, an agent burst into the room.

"Sir, we might have a problem. Yassen Gregorovich was spotted going into the elevator with a girl around his age. He died his hair, so we didn't recognise him on spot. He could be anywhere in the building!" I grinned, and Yassen started laughing. The agent saw us, glanced back to the man, and then did a double take. "Sir…Is that who I think it is?"

"Yes." The man's reply was short, but betrayed his fear. "Who are you?"

"Well, you know my boyfriend here already, but-" I was cut off by the agent.

"Did… did you just say _boyfriend?_" I grinned and nodded. He collapsed against the wall, in shock.

"As I was saying, you already know Yassen, and I'm sure you know my brother" I threw a glare in the man's direction, "but you might have heard of my code name. Most people know me as the Huntress." A silence spread across the room. "Now, tell me where my brother is." They stayed silent for a moment.

"How can we tell you where your brother is, if we don't know who he is? Is he a prisoner?"

"No. You tried to hire him. In fact, you might have already done so. And if you have, you are so dead." The man paled. "My brother's name is Alex Rider. My name is Diamond Rider." I nearly had hysterics at the looks on their faces.


	4. Chapter 4 - What do we do now?

Chapter 4: What do we do now?

"Well?" I asked. "Do you know who I'm talking about now?" They nodded slowly. I turned to Yassen.

"So he did get it right." He sighed and handed me a ten pound note. I grinned at him. He hadn't believed our informant when he said MI6 were going to hire a 14 year old; to be honest, it wasn't that believable.

"Now, where is he?" They glanced at the man. I grabbed a chair, and swung it round, so I was sitting on it while it was the wrong way round. I always did this since I discovered that it annoyed every kind of official there is, and I just love annoying people. The man glared at me, I giggled, and I heard Yassen sigh behind me.

"I am Alan Blunt, head of MI6. I believe that for the safety of our agent-"I cut him off.

"I know who you are, and to be honest, I don't really believe you are that worried about the life of a 14 year old if you have tried to hire him." He gulped. "Oh, how did you make him work for you? Bribery? No, I think you are more of the blackmail kind, aren't you? What did you tell him? Did you threaten his family? Who is he living with, anyway? I heard you got my uncle killed…" The man looked slightly worried.

"He has a housekeeper. We told him we would deport her back to America if he didn't do as we asked." I hummed quietly, thinking.

"So, did you give him training? I'm sure Ian gave him some, but what else?"

"A short period of time in a SAS camp. He was already very good." I nodded.

"Where is he now?" I asked.

"I'm afraid-" I cut him off.

"You will tell me right now!" I shouted. He gulped, and then nodded.

"He's in Cornwall, investigating a man called Herod Sayle, the man who invented the Strombreakers. We sent Ian Rider in to get a closer look, but he was killed. We thought it was Yassen Gregorovich behind the attack, but I'm assuming since Ian was your uncle, we were incorrect." I snorted. As if I cared. In this world, it was up to you to keep yourself safe.

"I would care anyway, but actually, we were in France." He nodded. "So, I do believe we ought to be going, we have a younger brother to rescue." I stood up.

"We can't let you leave." Said the man.

"No, but you can't keep us here." He sighed.

"Well, we could try. But something I might add; Alex won't want to go with you. He's a very suspicious boy."

"And anyone with common sense involved in this would be the same. But I see your point. How does this matter to you, though?" I didn't trust these people.

"Well, we don't want to be accused for using a child, and the world still needs saving, so we would send you to the same place we sent Alex for training, and then keep you updated on his progress. When he's finished his mission, he would be free to go with you, if he wanted. If he gets into trouble, we could send you in to help him." I could see the logic in this, even though I didn't want to admit it. I glanced back at Yassen, and silently asked him '_What do you think?_'

He looked at me carefully, and then nodded his head very slightly. It seemed like a good idea. I turned back to the head of MI6.

"We'll go, but we want status updates every day, more often than that if things seem to be going badly." The man nodded.

"Alright, we will have a car prepared for you-" I cut him off again.

"No need, give us the location, and we can get there ourselves. You might want to send word ahead, though." The man seemed hesitant, but nodded. "Ok! Yassen, let's go, if we're quick enough, we might even get there before the Sargent has calmed down. You know the reputation he has. Oh, and Blunt? We will stay with the same unit Alex did." Alan Blunt nodded, and handed me a piece of paper with some co-ordinates on. I grabbed Yassen by the arm, and yanked him out the room. He sighed, but followed. We hurried outside to the helicopter, and we took off, with Yassen flying, and me giving him directions, and then him checking the directions because once I accidently sent us in completely the wrong direction, and we were an hour late to an extremely important SCORPIA board meeting.

For now, we could relax and wait until my brother needed us, which he undoubtedly would, if he had picked up any of the Rider genes. We all seemed to be programmed to cause trouble, be awesome at spying/assassinating, and have an uncanny ability to get ourselves out of the mess we have caused. It was very strange, but really quite helpful.

**Thank you everyone who has reviewed this, and I know I don't update that often, but I have a whole load of exams coming up (thankfully not important ones!) and im not sure how often I can update. But soon it will be the holidays, and I can update more. Also, please check out my other stories.**

**Just as a warning, I'm not sure where this is gonna go, but I have a fab idea involving a water fall, a treetrunk, and a very scared Sargent! Although, I'm gonna have to fit Yassen in there too... :)**

**Thank you all!**


	5. Chapter 5 - I couldn't fit title in :(

Chapter 5 - We just decided to randomly visit!

I hate flying.

It's very boring.

No, seriously, have you ever had to sit still for hours? And it's not like I could just chat with Yassen, because he was too busy trying to fly the helicopter. So I had to sit there for _hours _waiting to get there in complete silence. Very. Boring.

Anyhow, by the time we got to Brecon Beacons, I was practically bouncing from sitting still too long… Only, you know, being a professional assassin and all, I didn't. Much. So I might have been a little bit hyper on some chocolate I found, but… You know, let's just subtly change the subject here.

So, we _finally_ got to the camp. I think Blunt forgot to mention we were coming, because the moment we appeared above the camp, everyone, and I mean _everyone_ pointed a gun at us. I mean, come on! If we were going to destroy this place, we would have done it by now!

We touched down, and a short but muscled man stepped forward. As we stepped out the helicopter, there were a few gasps. I'm assuming they all recognised Yassen. He is, after all, an extremely famous assassin.

My attention was quickly drawn back to the short man. Well, he was actually quite hard to ignore when he's yelling in your face.

"**WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT IS YOUR BUSINESS HERE?"** WOW! That man can yell.

"Um… Well, we thought we would come and visit, 'cos we were bored, and my brother is somewhere in Cornwall." Ok, that sounded really lame. Yassen was smirking, so I _subtly_ stepped on his foot. He winced.

"**WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING HERE? THIS IS GOVERNMENT PROPERTY!"**

"Yes, sir we understand that. We were sent here by a certain Alan Blunt? You might have heard of him. I'm sure you've all heard of me, but my name is Yassen Gregorovich, and this is Diamond Rider. She also goes by Huntress." Yassen said. Yeah, that sounds a bit more professional. I think the sugar still needs to wear off.

"**Oh, so you are the people Blunt was sending? He also mentioned you would stay with K-Unit!"** We nodded. The man beckoned to a group standing not too far away.** "This is K-Unit! I am the Sargent! You will stay with them until further notice! You will participate in the same activities as them! You will not complain, or you will be punished! You will obey what your superiors say! Am I understood?"** Both Yassen and I snapped to attention. We were too used to this.

"Yes Sir!" We both yelled. The Sargent looked at us, and nodded slightly.

"You're used to this. You'll do well here. Now, **GET MOVING!**" We jogged to K-Unit was standing. A man who was obviously the leader stepped forward.

"I'm Wolf. I'm unit leader. You follow what I say. This is Snake, he's the team medic. This is Eagle. You give him sugar; you pay with your life. This is Fox. He's reasonably normal, but he's still annoying."

"Hi, I'm sure you already know who we are, but while we're here, we will go by Huntress and Cossack." I said, grinning.

"You give her sugar, you deal with her. She once tried to shot someone because they took away her sugar supply. She _did_ shot someone because they tried to calm her down while she was on a sugar rush." Said Yassen.

I punched his arm gently.

He smirked.

I punched him harder.

He winced.

I grinned.

K-Unit watched with a mixture of amusement, fascination and horror.

I turned back to Wolf. "Sorry, my boyfriend is being a pain. Where were we?"

"Boyfriend?" Spluttered Eagle. I nodded. He stared for a moment, before shaking his head.

"Well, we were just about to go back to our cabin, so how about you come with us. We've finished our activities for the day, so we can just relax." Suggested Snake. Wolf glared at him, but Fox nodded.

"That sounds good. Come on, we'll show you around." We headed off to the barracks. As we walked one thought stuck in my head, and I'm pretty sure it was going through everyone's head tight now.

This is going to be a very interesting few weeks.

* * *

**'Tis me! I am back! Anyway, I'm gonna try and update a bit more often from now on, but I'm not promising anything.**

**And if you want to make me _really really really_ happy, you know what to do... PRESS THE MAGIC BUTTON LABELED'REVIEW'! cos it makes me happy... :) **

**Thank you for dealing with my craziness.**

** And next time there will be activities... hehehe I feel evil. Watch out people in my story, I will get you!**


	6. Chapter 6 - Shooting Practice

Chapter 6 - Shooting Practice

I woke up with an extremely sore back. These beds had to be made out of concrete, or something. They were seriously _hard_. I glanced up. Wolf stood towering over me. I groaned and turned over. He screeched something that I couldn't hear due to the pillow covering my head, but I caught the general gist of 'Get up now or else'. I looked around again. Yassen was already dressed, and the others were scrambling into clothes.

Last night had been particularly awkward. None of them wanted to sleep in the same room as a couple of assassins, and then kept us awake by constantly tossing and turning.

I turned over, and rolled out of bed. And landed on the floor. Yassen snorted. I pushed myself up, and scrambled into some clothes. K-Unit turned away. Oh great, me, a girl, stuck in a room full of boys. That is just… Yassen, however, just kept staring at me. I rolled my eyes. Typical.

I was dressed in about 2 minutes. I could have gone faster, but it was quite funny watching K-Unit standing there, and I got very distracted by Yassen's eyes on me. When I was done, the others turned back round.

"Right. Today, you're just gonna follow what we say, yeah? No mucking about. You got that?" Said Wolf. We both nodded. "Kay, today we start with 20 minutes for breakfast, and then shooting practice. I wouldn't let you near a gun, personally, but I don't make the rules."

Yassen nodded, but I couldn't help but exclaim, "20 minutes?"

"Yep," Grunted Wolf, "It's a hard life."

"Not that. You get 20 minutes? Lucky brats. We got 5, if we were lucky, when we were training." I said.

"Yeah. But here, you need 20 minutes to not throw up, the food's that bad." muttered Eagle. Snake and Fox grinned, but Wolf just grunted. We followed them down to the hut where everybody ate. The moment we walked in there was silence. Wolf just kept staring ahead, and marched over to the food counter. The attendants there cowered back from the glare he sent them, and one of them quickly handed him a plate of food. The rest of K-Unit shrugged and followed. We went and sat down with Wolf.

"You not getting any food?" he muttered.

"No." replied Yassen. "We don't tend to bother with breakfast. We've never had enough time to eat it."

"Well, you have time now." Said Fox. They obviously didn't get that part of our training was being able to go with one meal a day, with everything we needed packed into that. Usually we ate at lunch, or dinner. Some people say breakfast is the most important meal of the day. We agree. That's part of the reason we don't eat it.

We sat in silence for the whole meal after that. The rest of the room gradually turned back to normal, but there was still some groups looking in our direction and whispering. By the time we had to go to the shooting range, we all felt very self-conscious, and glad to be out of there.

We hurried down the small hill. Everywhere we went, people stared at us. Even if they didn't know who we were, there was still two extra people in the group, and one of them was a girl. We reached the shooting range just in time. The Sargent was waiting for us. He gave us another talk/yell about how he was here to observe what we knew.

A man came up to us. He introduced himself as Hawk.

"He's the best shooter I know." Whispered Eagle in my ear. I think Eagle has taken a liking to us. He doesn't shy away from us, but he doesn't seem to fully trust us yet. I'm not really surprised.

"Now, as assassins, I expect you know a bit about shooting." Said Hawk, turning to us. Yassen nodded, and I said, "Yes, but I prefer knife fighting."

"Alright. I want to see what you can do." He handed us both a gun. "What type of gun is this?"

"A Vis." Stated Yassen.

"9mm calibre, semi-automatic, single action." I followed on.

Hawk blinked, and then said "Yes, that's correct. Now dismantle and reassemble it as fast as you can."

We set to work. We finished within 30 seconds, and both held out the finished completed guns at the same moment. Hawk stared at us.

"That was… fast." Said Snake, blinking rapidly. "_Really_ fast." I rolled my eyes.

"Ok, now, I'm gonna set up the targets. You get one round of still, one round of moving, and one round of body targets. You can shoot from your shoulder or your hip, I don't mind which. You will go one at a time, Cossack, you first." Yassen nodded, and stepped forward, holding his gun at waist height.

The targets were easy. In the first round Yassen hit a bull's eye in each one. In the second round, he hit the inner circle once, and bull's eyes for the rest. In the targets, he hit each one either in a major artery or organ. In each shot the victim would most likely have died either instantly, or within a few minutes, at the most.

"Good." Said Hawk, as he went to go and set up the targets again for my shots. Yassen was surprised at the praise. When we were training, he would have been scolded for missing all the bull's eyes.

I stepped forward, and held the gun at my hip. The targets started popping up. I shot each and every one of them in the bull's eye, and when the body targets started to appear, I shot each one in vital places, except for the last. The last had a picture of the Sargent stuck to it. I vaguely registered Eagle snickering out of the corner of my eye, and The Sargent going a deep purple. I raised the gun to shoulder height and shot once more.

The soldiers laughed.

Yassen laughed.

The Sargent went even more purple.

I smirked as I turned round and strolled of with K-Unit and Yassen in tow, leaving the laughing soldiers and the mortified Sargent facing a body target with the face of the Sargent and a large hole between its legs.


End file.
